Duchenne muscular dystrophy (DMD) is a common, X-linked neuromuscular disease affecting 1 in 5000 males worldwide. DMD causes severe muscle wasting and death from respiratory and/or cardiac failure usually before 30 years of age. It is caused by mutations in the dystrophin gene, which encodes a large (427 kD) protein linking the cytoskeleton to the muscle cell membrane (sarcolemma) DMD is characterized by progressive muscle degeneration, inflammation and replacement of healthy muscle with fibrosis and fat cells. This leads to profound muscle weakness of all muscles including respiratory muscles, such as the diaphragm, and the heart. Current treatments for DMD, such as steroids, have little effect in slowing the progression of the disease and have significant side effects.